


Hey Now We'll Be Okay

by shinedreamsmile



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, screaming and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinedreamsmile/pseuds/shinedreamsmile
Summary: Him and I, we're perfectly imperfect, but I wouldn't change anything.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Hey Now We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is inspired from that v*ive where day6 act as boyfriends and wonpil got the possessive role but i decided to give it a happy ending which is inspired by red velvet - psycho

“Where were you again last night?”

His voice is low. I turned to see his face and my eyes meet his dark gaze.

“I told you, didn’t I? I went to Hani’s birthday party.”

He stepped closer, I see his jaw clenches slightly. “Was it fun?”

There he goes again, I know where this conversation would lead and I hate it already. It doesn’t matter if I tell him the truth or whatever, he would twist my words and end up hurting me again.

Wonpil was in front of me, his eyes never left my face and now he tilted his head a bit, like he’s watching every tiny movement of my face muscle, judging me.

“Met a lot of guys there, huh?”

It’s fucking 2 a.m and I don’t have any strength to face this nonsense accusation. As if I didn’t expect his unannounced presence at the porch of my house after I went M.I.A for less than a span of 6 hours I swear, but still, I don’t get why he’s the one who’s upset when he’s the reason that I chose to ignore him from the first place.

Denying to lose, I fix my eyes on him. God, If gaze could kill I’d be dead by now. Wonpil’s glare is actually one of the most terrifying thing that I can’t bear, but I won’t let it show. I won’t let him win. Kim Wonpil and his ego can’t always win.

I can already tell from this point onwards, if I don’t get a grip and knock some sense to his questionable mind, we’re gonna end up screaming bullshits at the top of our lungs.

I scoffed, “I’m not having this conversation.”

I was ready to turn away but Wonpil was faster, he grabbed my wrist in a speed of light and it startled me. My eyes widened, staring at him while trying to break free. But his grip was firm.

“Kim Wonpil!”

“You didn’t pick up my calls! And you told your friends to ignore my calls too, right?”

I shook my head in disbelief, “You need to mind your own bussiness.”

My tone was so low, he probably could barely hear me. I’m still trying to break free from his grip using my other hand but he used the chance to grab both my hands now. I should’ve known it. His grip is starting to hurt.

I thought what I did last night would knock him a sense, but apparently it still sent me to this position.

“Let go, you’re hurting me.”

“I’m hurting you? _I_ am hurting _you_?” his eyebrows were knitted like he was emphasizing the question mark. He stepped closer, like he could go any closer to me.

“You did it on purpose didn’t you? Ignored my calls, went to a party, cut any lines from me so you could have fun. So tell me, how was it? Was it fun to not having me around you?”

I frowned, my jaw dropped but I couldn’t let any words slip from my mouth. That’s what he thought? He keeps walking closer and I keep stepping backwards.

“For God’s sake, Kim Wonpil, it was my best friend’s birthday and I just wanted to be there for her. You didn’t even make up from our last fight, I was still pissed at you. Now I am more pissed at you. And didn’t I tell you to delete my friends’s numbers? Stop being so dramatic everytime I went out of your sight. I needed-”

Wonpil cut my words by lifting both of my hands above my head. I didn’t even realized that we walked quite far and now my back is pressed to the wall. Wonpil’s breath is furious, like he could blow up any time. Perhaps instead of earning understanding from him, I set a time bomb.

“You went, because you wanted to stay away from me!” he scoffed, “Why are you always like that? Was it better when you’re not around me? Was it fun there?”

I feel him tightening his grip and I hiss instead.

“Stay still!”

“It hurts, you jerk!”

“I asked you, was it fun not having me around you? Were there many guys approached you? Did they amuse you?”

“Cut it out! I’m not explaining anything!”

“I waited in front of your house like a fool! While you were out there enjoying your fucking self!”

My head is throbbing. Hell, my whole body is trembling. I can’t figure out how to face this side of him again. I am too tired to face this phase of our relationship. We’ve been here too many times.

But suddenly I feel his grip loosened and he slowly let go of my hand.

“I can’t do this anymore..” he sighed.

The room went silent, except for the noise of our heavy breathing that we got from screaming earlier. My eyes pierced at him, trying to get the hints of what he meant with those words. Wonpil’s facing the ground now as he has both arms at the wall, trapping me.

“You can’t do what?” I finally broke the silence.

Wonpil slowly lifted his face and even though I have seen it so many times, it still sends shiver down my spine everytime my eyes meet his fiery gaze. He looks tired yet I also caught sadness in his eyes somehow. Wonpil did the same, examining my eyes like he is searching for the answers of the questions he didn’t get to ask, and I just let him.

“This,” Wonpil gestures between him and me with his finger, “feels distant now.. You and I.”

Before I could even open my mouth, Wonpil refrains me.

“How? How could you do this to me? You know I have given us everything but.. you? Tell me what you’ve done for me. When all I do is for you, when my world is revolved around you, you seem just fine without me.. it seems like I don’t matter for you even just a tiny bit. ”

My lips parted as I let out a slight gasp, can’t believe the words that I heard just now.

Moments from the good old days flashed before my eyes as my mind processes every word he said earlier. What have I done for us? Anything, everything. He has no idea how I truly feel about us. No, I know that he knows me better than that but right now it feels like he doesn’t hear me, like his mind is somewhere far away and I don’t know how to get there. Then I think about what he said and I can’t help but dwell on the _distant _part. Is it true? Is this it?

Wonpil didn’t say anything and I watched him slowly stepping backwards. He looked at me for a few good seconds before finally turned and walked away. I heard my front door being opened and closed right away.

I subtly encircled my wrist that he gripped earlier, it hurts but it doesn’t beat the pain that I’m currently holding in my chest. I feel suffocated, it just doesn’t feel right.

I then found myself walking towards my front door and reached the door knob, my heart is pounding for a reason that I can’t figure what is, but I see him there, standing not too far from my house, his back is facing me.

My steps towards him is light, I know that he heard me coming yet he remains still.

“Why are you still here?”

Thanks God my voice didn’t betray me. I hope he heard how firm I sounded, because I can’t let him think like I gave up my ego. Wonpil turned to face me, the moonlight helps me to get to see how his gaze has softened.

“Same reason as why you’re out here.”

Shit.

The next thing I know is him vanishing the distance between us, smashing his lips on mine and I sighed on his mouth, letting him know how frustrated I am.

Damn. He tastes extremely intoxicating, as always.

Wonpil pulled my body closer, like I could get_ any_ closer than I already am. I feel Wonpil’s both hands cup my face, tilting his head so he can get a better access to keep crashing our lips. Heat is all over the air as both of us rummaging each other’s lips in anger.

I’m so pissed at him but I’m more pissed at myself for letting myself bewitched under his spell again, so then my hand went to the tip of his shirt to clench it hard, as hard as the way his lips pushed against mine.

I’m starting to run out of air but instead of getting the hint, Wonpil tightens his grip and now he holds my cheeks with one hand while his other hand embraces my back. He kissed me hard once again before pulling back and why do I feel incomplete when I don’t feel his lips on mine anymore? Is it him or the air that I actually need the most now?

I slowly open my eyes while dealing the uneven breathing. His hand still on my cheeks but he loosens the grip as I feel him giving a peck on my forehead.

“Why are you so damn frustrating?” he whispered.

“You deserve the same question.”

He scoffed and pulled me to be fully inside his embrace.

It’s warm, no matter how I try to be denial, in the end his arms is the home that I always crave for. Even after the storm like earlier, even after we cursed at each other.

Yes, he’s insane, but I can tell that I just am the same.


End file.
